


Ill

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/M, Forests, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Protective Bellamy, Season/Series 02, Sickfic, Suspense, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: While getting lost in the woods, Octavia ends up sick with a fever and her breathing worsens. It's too dark to navigate, and Bellamy continues to worry.





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

> It's under the ship tag but you can read this as **platonic** or lowkey **romantic** by the end of reading tbh. Up to you! I just wanted more of them and who doesn't love some H/C with sickfic? If you don't then you came to the wrong place for sure okay well thanks for reading and comments/thoughts are welcome as usual!

 

009\. Ill

*

The fog thickens around them, making visibility impossible by a couple of feet, and they're being _hunted_ _down_ by something Bellamy can't locate.

He swears to himself, rubbing his face. Perspiration trickles back of his neck.

"How far… you think until… find Arkadia?"

Octavia's voice sounds low and weak.

Bellamy's gut twists. " _Soon_ ," he insists, looking around and then dropping down next to Octavia massaging her chest for more air, examining her pale, strained face. "Your fever could be going down."

"That's… alright, I guess," she wheezes, coughing and nodding over his shoulder. Bellamy peers around.

It's the skeleton of a large deer, sun-bleached and mostly covered in moss, lying out in the clearing. Bellamy tunes out the view, hearing a distant thud.

"Too bad… we couldn't eat that," a pasty-faced Octavia murmurs, cracking a thin, amused smirk.

If he wasn't so on edge, Bellamy would return it.

"Yeah, that's too bad," he mutters, leaning in to smack his lips to her forehead and helping Octavia back on her feet, grasping at her wrists, steadying her. "C'mon, you'll some eat protein later…"

*

Octavia's breathing worsens. It's too _dark_ to navigate, and Bellamy loses his patience.

" _Mm'dizzy_ …" she murmurs, slumping onto a rock.

Bellamy shakes his head, clutching at Octavia's forearm and hissing out, "We need to go, O."

"Then _go,_ " Octavia says ruefully, seriously.

He may have not heard footsteps recently, but Bellamy gets the feeling they're being watched. And it's not exactly friendly. "No, not without you," Bellamy argues softly, glaring back at his sister.

"You're not _dying_ for me, Bellamy."

"I would for you in a heartbeat, and you know that, _so—_ " Bellamy says this matter-of-factly, hauling Octavia onto her feet and cradling her against him. His eyebrows furrow as she shivers, nuzzling her nose and mouth to his jacket. "You either start walking or I'm carrying you the rest of the way."

" _Mmhn_ …"

Taking that as defiance, _or_ defeat, Bellamy sweeps Octavia's legs out from under her, regaining his balance and marching forward.

*

None of the Grounders follow them within the gates, or spear them alive. Somehow, they're still _alive_ after getting lost for three days straight.

Bellamy deals with a scolding from Kane and learns from Abby that Octavia's doing a lot better.

" _Thanks, Bell_."

He can taste the dryness and heat on her lips and skin and chin, holding the side of Octavia's head while Bellany kisses her, over and over, and over.

She never has to say it.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
